


Only A Matter Of Time

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The family swore to not talk about Dick's death and resurrection.But actions speak louder than words.*PLEASE READ TAGS**





	Only A Matter Of Time

Two months after his resurrection

  
  


Dick woke quickly when he heard the door creaking open. He sat up slowly, looking over to find Damian striding in confidently.

“Damian?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his back as the small child crawled into bed with him. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Damian said simply as he placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder, pushing him back down. “Go back to sleep.”

“But-”

“Good  _ night _ , Richard.”

Dick frowned before very slowly laying back down. “Good night Damian.”

The room was silent until Damian spoke softly. “I don’t mind it,” he said.

“Mind want?”

“Your nickname for me,” Damian replied. “I do not...mind when you call me Dami.”

Dick stared over at him in the dark. “You...don’t?”

“And I will permit you  _ one  _ hug a  _ day _ ,” Damian said firmly. “For a total of two minutes at max. Should you wish to spread that time out within a twenty-four hour period, I will accept that.”

Dick sat up and flipped the light on, blinding them both for a moment until their eyes adjusted.

“Damian, what’s going on?” Dick asked, frowning. “You’re acting weird.”

“I am tired,” Damian replied, rolling over so his back was to Dick. “Goodnight, Richard.”

Dick stared down at him before turning off the light. “Good night, Dami.”

 

………..

 

Dick was walking past Tim’s room the next day on his way to breakfast.

“Oh, hey, Dick!” Tim called, leaping out of bed and rushing over to the doorway. “Can you come help me a sec?”

“Sure Tim,” Dick replied, though internally he was frowning. He followed his little brother through the younger boy’s messy room and took a seat on the bed next to him.

“I’m trying to hack The Pentagon,” Tim explained. “And I was talking to Babs last night and she said you’ve done it before?” he looked up at Dick. “Can you show me?”

Dick frowned. First Damian was acting weird, now Tim? Shaking his head, Dick pulled the laptop closer.

“Yeah sure,” he answered, fingers flying across the keys as he explained everything in great detail to his little brother.

“Thanks Dick!” Tim said, giving Dick a tight squeeze as the acrobat stood to leave. “You’re the best!”

“Thanks,” Dick said as he left the room, adding under his breath, “I think?”

……..

“Master Richard,” Alfred said as Dick came down the stairs. “How are you?”

“Fine?” Dick said, though it was more like a question. “Where’s Jason?”

“In the dining room with Master Bruce.”

Dick frowned. “I don’t hear them fighting.”

“Since your injury,” Alfred explained though the last word was strained. “They’ve gotten better at communicating and now have a better relationship.”

“My injury,” Dick repeated numbly. “Right.”

“Come along,” Alfred said, guiding him into the dinning room.

“Hey,” Jason said with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“I had a...weird dream,” Dick replied, shaking his head. “Not important.”

“What was it about?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t remember much,” Dick replied, wondering why Bruce even cared. “Just...green.”

“Huh,” Jason said and if that didn’t tick Dick off that something was going on, nothing would. But it did. Combine that with Damian’s attitude last night and Tim’s sudden asking for help…

“Sorry, Alf,” Dick said, standing as Alfred walked into the room. “I think I’m going to take a shower then go out.”

“Out?” Jason asked. “Why not stay here?”

Dick was silent. “True, I guess,” he murmured. “It is raining. Alright. I’m still taking a shower though.”

 

…………

 

Dick stared at himself in the mirror, fingers tracing the Y-shaped autopsy scars across his torso.

“What the hell happened to me?” he whispered. He placed his hands on the counter. “Someone’s lying,” he murmured. “Or they all are.”

With that thought in mind, Dick got dressed.

 

…….

 

“Richard is gone.”

“Relax,” Jason drawled. “He probably went for a run around the grounds. He was feeling cooped up earlier. It wasn’t raining after his shower so he probably went to burn off some energy.” Jason looked down when his phone began ringing. “Speak of the devil. Hey Goldie!”

“ _ Guess what I’m looking at _ .”

Jason frowned. “Uh-”

“ _ My grave _ .”


End file.
